


An Important Announcement

by ungrateful_sinner



Series: Hau'oli 99 [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi (Video Game), 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi | Angels of Death (Anime), 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi | Angels of Death (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Everyone is working at a pokemon center, Gen, Pokemon AU, a lot more lighthearted than the summary lets on, they're all a bunch of dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungrateful_sinner/pseuds/ungrateful_sinner
Summary: They're all watching the video when they see it.





	An Important Announcement

“Why would they put  _ Team Rocket _ in a fighting game?” Cathy sounds absolutely scandalized. “Those criminals shouldn’t be running free, let alone  _ glorified! _ ” The security guard all but spits out that last word, and Lucy pats her on the back.

“I mean, at least ‘ya can beat the shit outta them now,” Zack replies. Although Team Skull is technically gone and disbanded, he still very clearly looks the part of a former grunt. He’s got his signature bandages, along with a tank top and shorts. Unlike the old uniform, though, the tank top is brown and the shorts are bright red. He has one of those Kantonian cloth masks on, and is wearing a baseball cap to hide his black roots while his hair grows out.

“That is true,” Rachel adds. She’s off the clock right now, so she’s allowing herself the luxury of casual clothes. Her nurse uniform isn’t  _ uncomfortable, _ per se, but there’s no beating sweatpants and a tank top. Especially when you have a happy umbreon in your lap.

“There’s still one costume left, right?” Their barista pipes up. “I wonder who it is?” The redhead is leaning over a counter, his yamask doing the same.

“It’s Sans Undertale,” Zack jokes. They all share a good laugh over that.

At least, until Megalovania starts playing.

“Oh God,” says Eddie, “Oh fuck.”

The iconic skeleton makes an appearance on the screen, in stunning 3D.

“No. No!” Zack screeches. “This is not fucking happening!”

“YOU JINXED IT!” Cathy accuses, pointing at him as she does so. Her salazzle does the same.

“I SAY THAT SHIT FOR EVERY TRAILER, HOW THE FUCK WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IT WAS ACTUALLY GOING TO HAPPEN THIS TIME?!” He yells this rather aggressively, gesturing to the screen as he does so.

“This is  _ not _ happening,” Rachel’s voice is shaky in disbelief. After all this time, after all the  _ memes, _ this skeltal Patrick Star is finally in the game? Even Everett seems in shock, pointing a paw at the screen and looking back and forth between it and her.

Eddie stares at the floor in a broken-sort of disbelief, as if his soul has just left his body. Which, considering what’s going on in the video, may have actually happened.

“He’s… here. We can’t stop him, he’s just… Too strong.” Eddie quietly speaks, barely audible over the yelling. “He’s everywhere.” Poor Mia seems confused, the ghost type poking his face to try and snap him out of whatever haze he’s in.

Eventually, Zack seems to give up the “argument” with Cathy and just screams. Is it in excitement? Fear? Some unholy mixture of the two? Nobody knows, let alone him. What they do know is that Fluffy has decided to howl along with it.

So now they’ve got a howling lycanroc, a screaming machine operator, a yelling security guard, a nurse that’s still in denial, and an emotionally broken barista. Lucy is still there, but she seems to accept that she has no say in the raw, primal emotions emanating from the other workers. So, she simply covers her ears and attempts to wait it out.

Of course, now is the time that the guy who works at the pokemart walks in.

Danny looks around the room in horror.

“I... What did I  _ miss? _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still in a state of shock.


End file.
